Kierra's Grand Entrance
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to New Challenges and Maybe a New Alley for Dib. In this episode some one new comes around that changes Zim, Amethsyt, Dib, Gir, and Minimoose's lives forever. For some it is a good thing for others not so much. Enjoy.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my eighteenth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other seventeen in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, and New challenges and Maybe a New Alley for Dib. They are all really good so don't worry.I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Kierra's Grand Entrance

Setting 1 Amethyst's room

Amethyst is in her room sitting on her bed. She does not look exactly happy. She is listening to her music on her docker. Then her mirror starts to flip to turn over to the communicator side. Figuring that it was Julie Amethyst turned off the music. You see the two of them have been in constant contact and Amethyst did not want to be rude.

-Julie- (her image appeared on the screen and she salutes) Greetings your highness.

-Amethyst- Julie how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. I mean I know that I'm supposed to be the Wisest when I grow up but for now you can just call me Amethyst.

-Julie- Oh sorry your highness I mean Amethyst I mean I'm sorry

-Amethyst- It's ok (she says very sad like)

-Julie- Are you ok Amethyst you seem a little sadder than usual.

-Amethyst- Oh it's just that dad is a little mad at me that's all.

-Julie- What happened?

-Amethyst- Well I sort of kind of maybe destroyed all his robots beyond repairs during today's training session Ha-ha.

-Julie- You mean for your powers.

-Amethyst- Yeah I didn't mean to. I just kept going faster and faster tricking the robots into destroying themselves instead of me and before I knew it the robots had destroy themselves along with a big percentage of the training room. And now dad is a little mad that he has to waste time fixing the machines instead of working on plans to destroy this filthy planet. So what's going on with you?

-Julie- Well nothing that bad that's for sure but I think I have something here that can help turn that frown up side down.

-Amethyst- What is it?

-Julie- You see, the Wisest and I feel that it is time that you had your own S.I.R. unit.

-Amethyst- My own S.I.R. unit but Dad said "that he didn't get Gir till he was an invader". Why am I getting one so early? Not that I'm not grateful you understand I'm just a little curious.

-Julie- Well that may be true for regular Mixes, Irkens, and Utopians but considering the fact that you are a royal bloodied mix you get a S.I.R. unit as soon as you're ready. Your mom had one but it was destroyed when the dark knights attacked her. Plus your father's S.I.R. unit is not exactly the smartest S.I.R. unit in the universe

-Amethyst- Ha-ha yeah Gir can be a little weird sometimes.

-Julie- I know I met him and I still don't hear very well out of one antenna thanks to him.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha so what's my S.I.R. unit like?

-Julie- Nothing like your father's S.I.R. unit that's for sure. Her name is Kierra and she is enhanced with advanced Utopian technology that allows her to reassemble herself. Which means that she could serve as not only your assistant but your sparing partner as well, whenever you work on practicing your powers.

-Amethyst- But I don't want to hurt her.

-Julie- Oh don't worry about that I think that you'll find that with Kierra as your sparing partner your powers will be pushed to their limits.

-Amethyst- This is so cool so when will she be arriving?

-Julie- Later on tonight, I hope that you enjoy her and she has already been briefed about your father's mission. So don't worry she'll be completely ready and loyally devoted to you and your father's mission.

-Amethyst- That's good and I can't wait to meet her. Thank you and tell the Wisest that I said "thank you as well"

-Julie- I will and until we talk again this is Sergeant Julie signing off. (she salutes and her image goes away and the mirror turns back to normal.)

-Amethyst- This is so cool. I've got to go tell dad. (she runs off to go tell Zim)

Setting 2 the training room

Amethyst runs into the training room where Zim is still working on repairing the robots and the training room as well.

-Amethyst- Dad Dad guess what.

-Zim- I haven't the time for your guessing games Amethyst can't you see that I'm still trying to correct your mistake. Now reveal your secrets to me at once.

-Amethyst- I'm really sorry about your robots dad but you don't have to do that any more because Julie says that she and the Wisest are sending me over my very own S.I.R. unit.

-Zim- Oh great just what we need another Gir going crazy around the base.

-Amethyst- No Dad Julie says that Kierra, that's my S.I.R. unit's name, is nothing like Gir. And she has special reassembling abilities so she can serve as not only my assistant but as my sparing partner as well when ever I train to improve my powers.

-Zim- This is fantastic news Amethyst. This means that I won't have to waste my genius on fixing these robots every time you destroy them. Instead I can use my amazing brain to figure out a plan to finally conquer this filthy planet Ha-ha. So when will she be arriving?

-Amethyst- Julie said very soon. (they hear the sound of the teleporter machine it beeps an annoying warning beep) That must be her right now. (they run to the teleporter you know the one that Zim uses to get to the space station well it also serves as a teleporter for deliveries. The teleporter opens to reveal Kierra. She has a head like Gir's and a body like Gir's as well. Her eyes have two eye lashes because she is a girl. Her antenna are very different from Gir's first it is like some pointed devil ears and then her antenna, like what Gir has on his head, one of those kinds of antenna come out of each of her pointed devil ears she has two of them on her head. She has the utopian symbol on her forehead around it is a half circle that connects to the top of her head. And now for her coloring where Gir is grey Kierra is pinkies maroon and where Gir is blue she is regular pink. Kierra salutes.)

-Kierra- Kierra reporting for Duty

-Amethyst- Wow this is so cool I finally have my very own S.I.R. unit.

-Zim- Calm down Amethyst now remember having a S.I.R. unit is a very big responsibility.

-Amethyst- I know that dad.

-Zim- Good now I've got work to do so fit her with a disguise and show her around the base then I want you in bed. You got it.

-Amethyst- Right oh dad. (Zim leaves and Amethyst turns to Kierra) O.k. Kierra you herd my father so lets get you a disguise. Alright.

-Kierra- (she salutes) Yes master.

-Amethyst- O.k. but first let me show you my disguise so that when I come home form Skool you won't get confused. (she puts her disguise on) Well here it is my ingenious disguise. What do you think?

-Kierra- Well it certainly is interesting master I'll give you that.

-Amethyst- Thanks now computer bring me the disguise machine.

-Zim's Computer- Yes ma'am

-Amethyst- (the machine comes down from the ceiling) O.k. Kierra since my father's S.I.R. unit Gir is already disguised as a dog I'm think I'll choose a cat disguise for you. (she flips throw the choices) This one looks good. (She puts Kierra into position and the machine claps onto her then is comes off to reveal Kierra in her cat disguise. It looks a lot like Gir's doggy disguise although the ears are pointed like a cat. And they have some pink in them like a cat. She has a black triangle nose with whiskers. Two eyelashes on the eyes. A maroon bell caller. There is a zipper like what Gir's disguise has. Her feet and paws are black like Gir's. Her ears are black too where they are not pink. And so is her tail which is longer then Gir's doggy suit tail. The rest of the suit is dark blue in other words Kierra is dressed as a blue cat.) Ingenious!

-Kierra- You really think I look that good master?

-Amethyst- Of course Kierra you look great, the humans are quit stupid so it doesn't really matter either way. Now let me introduce you to my dad's robots Gir and Minimoose. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. (they find Gir and Minimoose dancing to Gir's Monkey dancing thing from my first episode Cool Zim)

-Amethyst- Gir Minimoose what are you doing?

-Gir- Hi little master. We is dancing do you wanna dance too?

-Amethyst- No Gir I don't want to dance with you, don't you remember that Dad told you never to listen to that tape ever again?

-Gir- Maybe.

-Amethyst- (she signs) Turn it off Gir there's some one here I want you to meet. (he turns it off) This is Kierra…

-Gir- You got me a kitty yeah! (he runs over to Kierra and hugs her so tight that she pops out of her disguise) Where did my kitty go? Why? (he starts crying)

-Amethyst- No Gir that was not a real cat that was just my S.I.R. unit Kierra she was just in her disguise. Speaking of which Kierra where did you go?

-Kierra- (she is hiding toward the side of the couch you see Gir popped her like far in the air and she hid from him and Amethyst was too busy paying attention to the whole scene to notice where she was) I'm over here master your father's S.I.R. unit scares me.

-Amethyst- Yeah Gir can be a little weird some times but you two will be home alone a lot so you need to make up.

-Kierra- Alright. (she walks over to Gir) Hi Gir I'm Kierra it's nice to meet you. (she holds out her hand)

-Gir- (he grabs her hand and shakes it like crazy) Hi Kierra buddy we is gonna be bestest friends I can tell.

-Kierra- (she pulls her hand free of his grip) Yeah sure what ever now give me back my disguise. (he gives it back to her and she puts it back on)

-Amethyst- O.k. now that that's over with this is my dad's other robot Minimoose he does not say much but you three need to learn to get along with eachother you got it?

-Gir- Yeah!

-Kierra- Whatever.

-Minimoose- Meep.

-Kierra- A master now that you've shown me your father's robots don't you think that we should head you fathers orders and head for bed?

-Amethyst- You're right Kierra. (the door bell rings) Now who could that be? (she opens the door and is instantly attacked by a net that came out of a gun you know one of those net gun) Ah what the, what's going on?

-Gir- Ah! (he runs off)

-Dib- Ha-ha I've got you now space monster and don't even try to phase through that net it is specially designed to not allow you penetrated it from the inside.

-Amethyst- Dib how dare you trap in a stupid human net you shall pay filthy human. Kierra assist me defensive mode.

-Kierra- (she salutes) Yes master. (she comes out of her disguise and brakes the net that Amethyst was trapped in with these spiraling disk saws that came out of her head setting Amethyst free. Then Kierra shot the gun in Dib's hand with her lasher eyes like what Gir has the shot hearts Dib's hand a little but Kierra was really aiming for the gun)

-Dib- Ow. What the? What's going on here space monster who's she what happened to your father's stupid insane weird robot thingy.

-Amethyst- (At this point Kierra is back in her disguise because the hole scene had caused a crowed of unwanted human eyes they had started crowding around right about the time after Kierra's disguise was back on. So they were oblivious to the truth.) Ha-ha nice try Dib but you fell victim to my cat Kierra's superiority. Now get off my lawn before I call the cops on you. For not only truspassing but also for trapping me in that stupid net.

-Dib- Call the cops but you're an evil alien monster I have ever right to trap you in a net and try and stop your evil plans.

-Person 1- A man that poor little girl.

-Person 2- Yeah that boy is so mean.

-Person 1- Come on kid lets take you to the crazy house Skool for boys. (they grab his hands)

-Dib- No wait she is an alien. I'm not crazy she and her father want to destroy the earth. Let me go. (they start dragging him off) I'll get you Amethyst one day I will fix my gun and then not even your actually smart robot thingy will be able to help you or your father.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha so you think Dib but you're sadly mistaken Ha-ha. (she closes the door) That was too close Kierra thank you for saving my life.

-Kierra- You're welcome master but who was that big headed human?

-Amethyst- That was just the Dib he is the only human that knows what me and dad are and he will stop at nothing to ruin our mission.

-Kierra- That's terrible it's a good thing that I was here master.

-Amethyst- Yes it was.

-Zim- (he comes into the room not in his disguise) Amethyst what just happened here? I was down in the lab when I heard all this annoying racket including the sound of Gir screaming and I think that I even herd the Dib stink's voice. So what just happened?

-Amethyst- Nothing too drastic Dad. Dib was just here and he attacked me with a net gun but Kierra saved me and then the humans dragged Dib away. It was so funny to watch.

-Zim- Good work Kierra and I see that you've already fitted her with an ingenious disguise Amethyst. So Good work.

-Amethyst- Thanks Dad and I've already shown Kierra Gir and Minimoose.

-Zim- Good now I want you in bed so take Kierra to your room and go to bed.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad (they go to Amethyst's room) Well this is my room Kierra. What do you think?

-Kierra- Very interesting master.

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra Computer I require my bed attire.

-Zim's Computer- Yes Ma'am (the changing machine clamps on to Amethyst and then comes off to reveal her in her pj's and no longer in her disguise)

-Amethyst- Alright Kierra we'd better head for bed.

-Kierra- Wait master did you draw all these drawings by yourself?

-Amethyst- Yes that one is of me and my mom and my dad. Down there is a picture of the Dib monkey and his scary sister Gaz's future graves. And that one is a picture of me and Dad finally conquering this filthy plant for the Irken and Utopian empire. Actually now that you're here I should probably add you to the picture.

-Kierra- Oh no that's ok master you don't have to do that.

-Amethyst- I want to now take off your disguise. (Kierra takes off her disguise and hangs it on Amethyst's door hanger) O.k. now stand very still. (she adds Kierra to the picture and shows it to Kierra) So what do you think?

-Kierra- It's very good master you really have a knack for drawing.

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra now we had better head for bed before dad catches us still awake.

-Kierra- O.k. wait master what's this? (she points to Amethyst's docker)

-Amethyst- Oh that's just my I-pod docker

-Kierra- Your what?

-Amethyst- It's just some human technology you see I love human music and this is an advanced way to listen to it.

-Kierra- Oh, wait what's music?

-Amethyst- You don't know what music is?

-Kierra- No not really

-Amethyst- Ah man I've got to show you then. You have no idea what you've been missing.

-Kierra- But won't your dad get mad master

-Amethyst- Oh no he won't get mad. You worry too much Kierra. (she starts looking for a good song) Oh this is one of my most favorite songs. (she pushes the button and the music starts it is the music for Catch me if you can by the bue sisters)

-Kierra- Master what is this weird sensation I am feeling. I can't help but move my body to the sound of that strange noise.

-Amethyst- That noise is called music Kierra and the sensation is called dancing just go with it. (the singing starts and Amethyst sings along while her and Kierra dance to the music.)

Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O. Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O. Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line

Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O. Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

(the song ends and the two of them jump on Amethyst's bed and laugh like two little girls at a sleepover)

-Zim- Amethyst I thought I told you two to go to bed.

-Amethyst- (she turns off the music) Oh sorry Dad it was all Kierra's fault.

-Kierra- No it wasn't master.

-Zim- I don't care who's fault it was just go to bed.

-Amethyst- Yes dad. (the two of them crawl into Amethyst's bed and Amethyst puts on her face mask) Well good night Kierra.

-Kierra- Good night master.

The End

Well that was it I hope you liked it. And I hope you liked Kierra's character she is going to show up in all of my future fanfictions so get used to her. Send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Thanksgiving Interview coming soon to a computer near you. I know its a little early for Thanksgiving but I am getting a head of myself and Skool just keeps getting harder so I might atually wait till closer to Thanksgiving to make it. In the mean time there is a new song fanfiction up in my gallory called Jump in the Line Home Alone Fiesta Dance Party so enjoy that in the meantime. Then you can read A day with Amethyst which is told completely form Amethyst point of view enjoy. But don't worry I have the idea in my head and it will be completed. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
